123 Hours
by yesterdaysLuminary
Summary: It took only 123 hours to completely derail Terezi's life. But she still smiled, and not even New Sweep would change that. AU, Sadstuck, T for Karkat's swearing


**Title:** 123 Hours

**Author/Artist:** finito-arcobaleno

**Genre:** Angst/Sadstuck

**Fandom:** Homestuck

**Words:** 2,268

**Status:** Oneshot, Complete  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. AU.

**A/N:** Yes I know for you people in the northern hemisphere that the end of December is in the middle of winter, but here in Australia, we're suffering a minor heatwave right now. The trolls are currently all in like year twelve/twelfth grade. I also believe that the trolls wouldn't speak in the ways that they type because that would be just creepy. Just call it creative license okay?

Ness, I curse you for being a grammar nazi, and for sticking the notion of homestuck in my head. Dragonet, stop being so technical, this is called AU for a reason. But you two are awesome betas anyway. I will miss you guys so much next year ;A;

And oh god because of you New Year is changed to New Sweeps. Why does this sound so weird?

**A/N 2:** My formatting is stuffed up right now, so things like nepeta's suffix and feferi's dragging of sounds looks weird now. Sorry about that but I can't fix it.

* * *

><p><em>123 Hours for Terezi's life to go off course. But she still smiled. New Sweep's didn't change that.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN<strong>_

CGA: Hey There!

CGA: It's Almost The New Sweep!

CGA: I Was Thinking That All Of Us Should Meet Up On The Beach For A Celebration This Weekend

CGA: To Celebrate The End Of The Sweep

CGA: What Do You Think

_**CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] responded to memo**_

CAC: :33nepeta thinks that this is a purfect idea!

CAC: :33*she purrs with excitement!*

CAC: :33she will bring Equius along, even if he purtests.

_**CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] responded to memo**_

CCC: glubbing swee-t! I like beaches ve-ry muc)(! I will try to bring Eridan, bu-t sometimes )(e's such a glubbing stick in t)(e sand!

_**CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [GGC] responded to memo**_

CGC: N1C3 1D34 K4N4Y4 HOW 4BOUT W3 JUST BRING 3V3RYON3 ALONG 1 B3T YOU TH4T 1 CAN P3RSU4D3 K4RKL3S TO COM3 4ND M4YB3 VR1SK4 4S W3LL

CGA: It Is An Unspoken Rule That Vriska Will Come.

CGA: Karkat Will Be Persuaded Easily With Your Methods.

CAC: :33nepeta requests that she asks sollux and aradia to come.

CGA: Fine I Guess. I Will Bring Food, Which Will Include Those Slime Pies That Gamzee Likes. I Am Certain That He Will Come If We Offer That And Faygo.

CAC: :33nepeta thinks that tavros should join in on the fun. She asks kanaya to let her visit him and ask about it.

CGC: DON'T SW34T IT N3P3T4 ILL 4SK SINC3 H3 4LW4YS LIST3NS TO M3

CGC: L3TS M33T UP ON TH3 B34CH N34R F3F3R1S PL4C3 4T 11.00PM

CGC: COULD 1 BR1NG F1R3WORKS TOO?

CGA: Of Course

CGA: Well Its Decided Then

CGA: Hope To See You There

_**FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 123 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo**_

FCG: FUCK FUCK FUCK

CGA: Please Karkat No Swearing

FCG: YOUR IDEA WAS COMPLETELY SHITTY.

FCG: AND FOR THAT MATTER…TEREZI WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING? WAS YOUR WRIGGLING DAY YESTERDAY?

CGC: W41T WH4T D1D 1 DO? T3LL M3 K4RKL3S!

_**FCG banned himself from responding to memo**_

CGC: O1 DONT JUST GO 4FT3R 4CT1NG SO DAMN MYST3R1OUSLY! T3LL M3 WH4T H4PP3N3D!

CGA: Don't Worry Terezi I'm Sure That We Will Know Eventually

CGA: Anyway Good Night And Make Sure You All Pass On The Information

CAC: :33nepeta says goodnight to everyone and crawls into her pile of furs to have a deep sleep

CGC: 4RGH GU3SS 1 COULD SL33P ON TH4T

CGC: TH3N N1GHT 4LL :D

CCC: glubnig)(t to you a-ll! Sea you soo-n!

_**CAC ceased responding to memo**_

_**CGC ceased responding to memo**_

CCC: but )(onestly- I t)(ink that wit)( t)(e way karkat was glubbing acting, you wo-uld t)(ink t)(at )(e was against t)(is glubtastic event!

CGA: Or It Could Be His Normal Crabby Self

CCC: I gue-ss t)(at cou-ld be it as well.

_**CCC ceased responding to memo**_

_**CGA closed memo**_

_[123:00:00]_

* * *

><p>Terezi was hurrying back home, her arms laden with shopping bags and her bag of lecture notes when she, quite literally, bumped into Sollux. Everything fell from her grasp, as they both landed clumsily on the sidewalk. The other pedestrians grumbled their discontent quietly at the blockage but made no move to help the two out, instead simply attempting to walk over the mess. Sollux helped place the bags back into Terezi's arms again, when she piped up.<p>

"Hey Sollux, are you coming to the party this weekend?"

"Yeah, I heard about that from Nepeta. Aradia and I are both coming. We're meeting up at Feferi's place right?"

"Yup! Also, would it be alright to bring some Faygo? Kanaya wasn't able to buy any and she thinks that Gamzee would want some. I'm a little busy right now."

"I can tell from the amount of bags you're carrying. What's even in there anyway?"

"Oh, fireworks so that we can set them off at midnight. We're planning to place them on the beach."

"But, why red rockets?"

"I like red, I thought everyone knew that! But I also brought other colours because Kanaya wants a bright display."

"That's just like Kanaya. By the way, how's your classes right now?"

"Oh sweet Jegus, I didn't the end of sweep examinations to be so bad. How are you doing? I think your classes are pretty hard."

"Yeah, Computer Tech makes me want to tear my hair out sometimes. But I think Law and Business Management takes the cake out of all of the subjects."

"Haha, yeah, but at least it'll all end like in 4 days."

"Aren't your exams tomorrow? At least you'll end a bit earlier than the rest of us."

"Yup, but that's why I have to hurry home. I need to cram study session tonight."

"Oh don't let me stop you. Go on! See you this weekend!"

As Terezi beamed and disappeared from site, Sollux's smile dropped. Aradia had told him Kanaya's version of events from the memo last night, and it seemed as if Karkat was warning them. Warning them of something that was about to happen, presumably at the party, and that it would all be Terezi's fault.

_[103:00:00]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN<strong>_

CGC: H3Y F3F3R1 4R3 YOU ON

CGC: 1V3 JUST GOTT3N TH3 F1R3WORKS

CGC: C4N 1 DROP TH3M OFF 4T YOUR PL4C3 SO TH4T 1 DONT H4V3 TO LUG 3V3RYTH1NG 4CROSS ON TH3 D4Y

_**CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CCC] responded to memo**_

CCC: sure t)(ing terezi! Al-so, I've made sure Eridan would come be-cause of t)(e fireworks! )(e likes sparkly t)(ings appa-rently

CGC: LOL 1LL DROP 1T OV3R TH3 D4Y 4FT3R TOMORROw 4FT3R MY 3X4MS B3C4US3 R1GHT NOW 1M TRY1NG TO STUDY

CCC: Su-re t)(ing!

_**FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 101 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo**_

FCG: ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THIS SHIT?

FCG: LET ME TELL YOU ALL

FCG: FORGET THIS WHOLE FUCKING PARTY

FCG: WAIT

FCG: YOU'VE ALREADY BOUGHT THOSE FUCKING ROCKETS?

FCG: HAVE YOU NOT HEEDED MY WARNINGS?

FCG: QUIT THIS FUCKING NOTION OF CELEBRATION

CGC: OH J3GUS NOT 4G41N

CGC: FUTUR3 K4RK4T G3T 4 LIF3

FCG: I AM GETTING A LIFE

FCG: I'M JUST FUCKING TRYING TO WARN YOU

FCG: DON'T HAVE THAT PARTY

CGC: STOP H4V1NG SUCH 4 B1G ST1CK UP YOUR 4SS

CGC: W3 C4N C3L3BR4T3 1F W3 W4NT

CGC: 4ND W4RN M3 4BOUT WH4T?

CCC: By t)(e wa-y t)(e lack of commu-nication between you two is sea-riously slowing t)(e w)(ole understanding down. May-be Karkat you s)(ould be more direct? And Terezi plea-se stop aggravating )(im.

CGC: 1 4M NOT 4GGR4V4T1NG TH1S R3T4RD

FCG: WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY?

FCG: I AM NOT A RETARD!

FCG: AND BY THE WAY FEFERI

FCG: I THINK I AM CLEAR ENOUGH THANK YOU

FCG: I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT

CCC: 8( I sea w)(y- terezi dislikes you

FCG: OH MY FUCKING GOG

FCG: FORGET IT

FCG: DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU

_**FCG banned himself from responding to memo**_

CCC: you gu-ys are just plai-n stupid

CGC: 4RGHHH!

_**CCC banned herself from responding to memo**_

_**CGC closed memo**_

_[99:00:00]_

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what on earth is wrong with Future Karkat?"<p>

"I really don't know Terezi. But shouldn't you take heed of his warning?"

"What warning? He didn't even tell me what it was!"

"I think he meant that you shouldn't go to the party."

"What? That's so stupid. Current Karkat agreed, so why was he so against it in the future?"

"I really don't know. But he seemed to be specifically warning you."

"Don't be silly Feferi. I'll be just fine in whatever happens then."

"You can't be so cocky. That's the reason why you and Karkat never quite got along. That habit, and also all those insults you make. Really, you've got to be nicer sometimes."

"Hmph. I'm coming anyway. I didn't spend half of my income on fireworks for nothing!"

"Alright then. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yup, see you!"

Feferi frowned as Terezi smiled widely and skipped off cheerily, as if that worrying conversation two nights ago meant nothing to her. What on Alternia was Future Karkat trying to warn all the trolls about? Maybe she should message Sollux about this and make him pass on the note to everyone to watch out for Terezi on the night. Even if she didn't know Terezi very well, only speaking to her on the rare occasions the twelve trolls were hanging out all together in the same place, she wanted to be sure that nothing went wrong. Karkat wouldn't need to know though. Everyone knew how annoyed he was with his future/past self.

_[55:00:00]_

* * *

><p>"Oh! Oh! Can I set up the rockets on the beach? I want to make it into a kitty shape!"<p>

"Nepeta, we've only just got here. We've still got about an hour until the countdown to New Sweep's."

"But there are so many rockets! I want to make sure that everything looks really pretty Terezi!"

"It's a good idea to organize the rockets now, Terezi. We do, after all, want them to be ready by the time the countdown to New Sweep's starts. I will help her."

"Thanks so much Kanaya! You can design a pattern in the sand with the fireworks too!"

"No problem, but I prefer not to make a pattern. I'll just organise the colours so that they complement each other well. The rest of you can set up the food."

_[00:30:00]_

Everyone headed out to the beach at 11.30pm on New Sweep's Eve. Feferi's place was the closest to the sea out of all the trolls, but it still left them a twenty minute stroll anyway. Terezi looked up and smiled at the night sky, where all the stars seemed to shine brightly. The distance between the group of trolls were shortening as the waves that crashed onto the sea shore seemed to get louder and louder.

The ocean came into view and produced a sight to take their breath away. The waves were a dark blue, contrasting with the foam that crashed upon the wet shore. Nepeta ran ahead of them, throwing off her shoes and letting her toes sink into the wet sand. The rest followed suit, with a reluctant Eridan and Karkat.

_[00:02:00]_

Nepeta showed their arrangement of the rockets and everyone cheered as the countdown began. Despite the time spent in the sand, the rockets had not appeared to be disturbed by the waves. Terezi thought that the water seemed to be higher than usual.

"A minute to New Sweep's guys, let's get ready! I'll light it!"

_[00:00:59] _

Wait. Wasn't the high tide at midnight tonight? All of a sudden the rockets seemed to be much closer to the water than they had realised. A large wave nearly reached the fireworks, and it caused one of them to sink into the sand at an acute angle, facing the sea instead of the sky. Kanaya looked disappointed at this, and Nepeta began chewing her bottom lip. They had worked so hard, and the tide ruined it all.

_[00:00:19]_

Terezi began running. She couldn't spoil their New Sweep's after all the hard work. All her friends began to yell at her to come back. Sand flicked up behind her, her toes sinking in with a wet squelch. It was slowing her down so much. They had decided to sit about fifty metres away from the firework formation, for safety. Terezi wished that they hadn't done that now.

_[00:00:09]_

Terezi wasn't that bad at sprinting, but she thought that the ten seconds it took to get there was much too long. She stumbled to it, and pulled it out of the sand to reposition it. Sweaty hands made the task so much harder than it had to be.

_[00:00:04]_

"Fuck, Terezi! What on Alternia are you trying to do, just leave the thing and run! Oh no…no, no! Get the fuck away now!"

_[00:00:02]_

That was Karkat, she thought absently, as his shout startled her, and made her drop the rocket. So was this what his future-self had warned her about? Maybe she should've listened.

_[00:00:01]_

She looked towards her group of friends, their faces filled with varying degrees of surprise and horror. Then she smiled, widely like she always did.

But they didn't smile back. So her last image was that horrible image of panic and terror burning in her retinas. Everything grew white, despite her shielding her eyes with arms.

_[00:00:00]_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Terezi, do you want some help getting home?"<p>

"Karkat, how long have you known me? I think I can get home easily enough."

"But—"

"Even if I haven't been there in ages, it's just down the street. I'll find it easily enough."

"But still…"

"Vriska, you should know me better. Something like this isn't going to keep Redglare down."

Terezi smiled again, showing her teeth. She stood up, her new cane clicking out the way in front of her. Rehabilitation helped that much at least, but it would be a pain to get down the stairs. She wonders if she would get a job after all this. Maybe she wouldn't ever know what results she got for that exam that seemed so long ago.

Karkat let out a breath of annoyance, and left her to it. Vriska, despite her prickly exterior and apparent hatred for the Libra, she really did care for Terezi. She was following Terezi quietly, and that should take care of it.

But he wished he would be able to change time. There had got to be a way to stop this. Would warning them before that event work?

Maybe, if they managed to not argue…and if Sollux was willing to help…


End file.
